Untitled
by SeahSlade
Summary: Liz separates herself from the rest of the group and becomes depressed after Alex dies, but nobody really notices how far back from the group she has been able to pull herself because everyone has someone else to turn to. But Liz has no one. ML (tiny bit
1. And Nobody Noticed

Title: An Unexpected Future  
  
Spoiler: everything up to Cry your name  
  
Summary: Liz separates herself from the rest of the group  
  
and becomes depressed after Alex dies, but nobody really  
  
notices how far back from the group she has been able to  
  
pull herself because everyone has someone else to turn to.  
  
But Liz has no one. M/L (tiny bit of M/T in the beginning)  
  
M/M  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter One: And Nobody Noticed  
  
Liz sat in the Crashdown organizing pictures for a  
  
collage of Alex in the yearbook. The Crashdown was  
  
closed and it was raining outside. Liz's was trying hard to  
  
keep her mind focused, but it kept traveling back to the  
  
past. She put on some music and the song that came on was She cries your name, by Beth Orton. It was the song  
  
playing when Alex did his little strip tease for Isabel on her  
  
birthday.  
  
Liz hadn't yet cried over Alex because she had to be  
  
strong for her friends. But no one could see that Liz was  
  
slowly dieing inside. She'd lost the sparkle in her eyes. Her  
  
eyes no longer held anything. They were empty. Nothing  
  
mattered anymore.  
  
Liz glanced at the center of the Crashdown and she  
  
saw Alex dancing around in that police outfit, stripping for  
  
Isabel. She let out a weak laugh and then fell into a booth  
  
crying. She brought her knees to her chest and hid her face  
  
in her knees. She let herself fall over and lay down on the  
  
booth seat and cry. She cried herself to sleep. And she cried  
  
all night long.  
  
The next morning Jeff Parker walked into the  
  
restaurant section of the building ready to open up when he  
  
noticed Liz sleeping in one of the booths.  
  
"Liz...Lizzie?" Jeff shook her a little.  
  
"Huh? Oh, dad!" Liz shot up and for a second forgot she  
  
was in the Crashdown.  
  
"Liz, why are you in here?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Oh, I-uh, I must've fallen asleep while working on the  
  
collage." Liz lied.  
  
"Oh, ok well I was just about to open up so if you could  
  
take this stuff upstairs, that would be great, thanks  
  
sweetie." Jeff kissed Liz on the forehead before going to  
  
unlock the front door. Liz gathered up all the pictures and  
  
walked up to her apartment. She opened her bedroom door  
  
and went and lay down on her bed staring at the ceiling  
  
with a blank look taking over her face.  
  
About 10 minutes later, Nancy, Liz's mom, knocked  
  
on Liz's door and asked, "Liz, are you up? You have to get  
  
ready for school, honey." School, Liz had totally forgotten  
  
about school.  
  
"Yah mom I'm coming." Great now how can I  
  
faceeveryone? Liz thought, 'here all going to look to me for  
  
comfort.' Liz groaned then pulled the covers off of her and  
  
got ready for the long day ahead.  
  
*** At school everyone was so sad, and there was a podium  
  
with a picture of Alex and flowers all around it, and about 7  
  
students surrounded it. Liz walked up to it, not even  
  
reflecting a speck of emotion. By the time she reached it  
  
the other students had cleared away and she stood facing a  
  
picture of her diseased best friend.  
  
Liz ran her hand over the picture and whispered so  
  
quietly you almost couldn't hear her, almost. "God Alex,  
  
I'm so sorry. I never should have brought you into this. It's  
  
all my fault. I'm so sorry. I should have just let you go. I  
  
can't believe you gone and it's all my fault. I was being so  
  
selfish. I wish I could go back in time and never have told  
  
you anything about Max, Michael and Isabel. Then maybe  
  
you'd still be alive. You would be able to live a long and  
  
happy life. Grow old, fall in love have kids, maybe even  
  
become a famous musician. But no, I had to be selfish and  
  
take that away from you because I didn't want to lose your  
  
friendship. Oh God, I killed you. Alex, please, can you ever  
  
forgive me? I love you and I'm sorry." And one single tear  
  
ran down Liz's cheek as she turned around and walked  
  
away to go to her first class. But Liz didn't notice the  
  
person standing on the other side of the podium who heard  
  
every thing she just said. And she never noticed him  
  
watching her walk away with a terrible sadness in his eyes.  
  
But then Tess touched his arm and looked at him with those  
  
piercingly blue eyes and he remembered that Liz blamed  
  
Alex's death on aliens and he pushed his sadness to the  
  
back of his mind and smiled down at Tess, took her hand in  
  
his and walked away. Never one realizing that that would  
  
be the last time anyone saw any emotion in Liz parker for a  
  
long time.  
  
***  
That afternoon, Liz was at work when Maria walked  
  
in from the staff lounge. Maria hardly even acknowledged  
  
Liz's presence. She was so torn up; the only person she  
  
spent any time with anymore was Michael.  
  
It seemed everyone had someone to turn to. Maria and  
  
Michael had each other. Max and Tess had each other. And  
  
Isabel and Kyle had each other. Strange as it was, Isabel  
  
and Kyle seemed to form a new friendship during this sad  
  
time. But Liz, Liz had no one. No one was there for her.  
  
'No one cares about how I feel,' she thought. 'Everyone is  
  
to caught up in their own pain to notice me.' And that's  
  
when things started to go down hill for Liz.  
  
Aside from Alex's death, Liz started to realize how  
  
horribly bad her life was. She started to think really bad  
  
things about herself. Like she was ugly, no one likes her,  
  
she was too fat, stuff like that.  
  
Liz hadn't had any real contact with her friends in  
  
almost a month. Just a hello in the halls at school and little  
  
how are you, at work. But nobody seemed to notice Liz's  
  
attitude, or lack there of. It was just all too much for Liz.  
  
Losing Max indefinitely and then losing her best friend all  
  
in the same week. And then having her other best friend  
  
hardly even acknowledge she was alive, completely threw  
  
Liz over the edge.  
  
Crying herself to sleep became a nightly ritual for Liz  
  
lately, so when her eyes got all water out of nowhere one  
  
night it was of no surprise to her. She fell asleep crying and  
  
woke up to a damp pillow cover, but none of this fazed her.  
  
She got up and got cleaned up and got dressed and went to  
  
school.  
  
When she got there everyone was huddled in there  
  
little groups whispering about something, but she never  
  
caught on. It wasn't until lunchtime that someone finally  
  
approached her to tell her that rumor she didn't know  
  
existed.  
  
Someone tapped Liz on the shoulder and Liz whipped  
  
her head around to come face to face with Pam Troy.  
  
"Hey Liz there's something I have to tell you." Pam said in  
  
a devious little voice that meant she was going to try and  
  
tell Liz something that would hurt her.  
  
"What is it Pam?" Liz asked devoid of emotion. She didn't  
  
care what Pam Troy had to say.  
  
"Guess who slept together?" She paused for a moment  
  
waiting for Liz to react but she didn't.  
  
"Who?" Liz asked not really caring but now that she new  
  
art of the rumor she might as well know the whole thing.  
  
"Oh, you're going to love this. Max and Tess!" Pam said  
  
with an evil grin on her face. If anything would get Liz's  
  
attention it was that. No doubt Liz's face played a whole  
  
mix of emotion's, for the first time in public for around a  
  
month. Sadness, fear, anger, hate devastation then .  
  
nothing.  
  
The rest of the day was a complete blank. Liz walked  
  
around the school completely zoned out. She was  
  
destroyed. Max her first love, her only true love, whom she  
  
saved herself for (although of course Max never knew this  
  
fact), now loved another and has proven his love for her  
  
with the most sacred act of love between two people. How  
  
could she ever get over this?  
  
That night Liz was in her room looking at the one this  
  
she had left of Max, the army knife she gave him, engraved  
  
with the words 'Max and Liz 4ever.' She had given it to  
  
him as a present, but he gave it back to her after her saw  
  
her in bed with Kyle.  
  
Liz was in so much pain she couldn't' even fathom it.  
  
She opened the army knife and looked at the knife portion,  
  
mesmerized by it. She lowered the blade and dragged it  
  
along her wrist, the cool metal just barely grazing her skin.  
  
'Should I, or shouldn't I?' Liz asked herself. Then all of a  
  
sudden it was like some unknown force edge her to push  
  
harder on the knife and cut.  
  
I hurt myself today  
  
To see if I still feel  
  
To focus on the pain  
  
The only thing that's real  
  
The needle tears a hole  
  
The old familiar sting  
  
Try to kill it all away  
  
But I remember everything  
  
What have I become?  
  
My sweetest friend  
  
Everyone I know  
  
Goes away in the end  
  
Hurt - Nine Inch Nails 


	2. And Nobody Noticed part 2

AN: ok just to let you know it gets worse before it gets better. But it will get better. And sorry it took so long for this part to come but I've been really busy with drivers ED (I passed my learners test!!!!!!!!! I can start to drive now!!!! ( yah for me) and homework and exams and stuff but here it is. Just to let you know this is a strictly dreamer fic, even though sometimes I really don't like Liz, but whatever I love them together just not apart and it's got some candy.  
  
Chapter 2: And Nobody Noticed (Part 2)  
  
Liz dragged the blade over her wrist with so much pressure she let out a little gasp but was determined to keep quiet. She was sitting in the bathtub. The bathroom door locked, but the water wasn't running.  
  
The first drop of blood hit the bottom with such force that it made a soft boom. Liz cut in again a little higher on her wrist and she found it easier now. There was slight stinging sensation when she cut into her skin. It was quite an adrenaline rush.  
  
She sat there in the tub watching the blood poor from her wrists after cutting a few more times on the other wrist. It felt so good letting the blood drip from her body. With every drop that left her body she felt freer, she felt happy knowing that with every drop a little bit of her life went with it. She hated living now. Everything was wrong, but now that she had found this, everything was right.  
  
Over the next few weeks Liz would do this every night, each time reveling in the feeling of being on the edge of life and death. She started wearing long sleeve shirts to cover up her wrists because she didn't want to share her pleasure with anyone. Her friends never really noticed anything, or at least they never said anything to Liz.  
  
They all just figured Liz was still torn up by Alex's death. But they were all completely clueless. Nobody new her pain, everyone had someone, and now so did Liz. Pain was her someone. Pain was her comfort. So she kept face for her friends so she wouldn't have to share her comfort with them. They would never understand why pain was her comfort.  
  
'They couldn't understand, they would all look at me like I'm some kind of freak, or psycho who needed to go to some psych ward or something. No I'm not crazy, I'm doing everything I can to keep from going crazy.' Liz thought as she spent another night in her bathtub. She had become addicted to the pain. She started cutting herself in other places as well. Her stomach her arms, anywhere and everywhere she could think of that could be hidden. But tonight was different.  
  
She had cut herself as usual, she let herself bleed until she stopped bleeding then she went and locked her door and climbed into bed and went to sleep. But in the morning she didn't wake up. It was Saturday so her parents didn't bother to wake her up because she didn't have to word that day.  
  
It wasn't until around 1pm that Liz finally stirred a little. Then she moaned, and her eyes fluttered open. She looked over at her clock and moaned again at what time it was.  
  
Liz took off her covers and stood, but as soon as she was completely vertical, she collapsed. Liz stood again, this time she was much more aware but her legs were still wobbly so she sat down and waited for her dizziness to go away.  
  
As the day wore on, Liz was in a complete daze; it was as if she wasn't even there. She sat at a booth in the Crashdown all afternoon staring off into space, her mind a complete blank. She didn't even notice when two people slid into the booth opposite her until Maria practically yelled her name, "Liz, Liz. LIZ!!!!!" "Wha-huh, oh Maria, Michael hi," She answered. She never expected them to sit with her. "How's it going?" Maria asked all cheerily. "Fine." Liz answered, trying so hard to sound straight forward but failing miserably. "Liz, you ok?" Maria asked a little concerned. "Yeah, sure, fine. Why?" Liz answered devoid of emotion yet again. "Liz, are you sure you're ok? You've been somewhere else for almost 2 months now, ever since, since. that day." Maria was really staring to get worried, she'd never seen Liz like this before, she was so sad.  
  
When Liz finally clicked in to what Mara was saying, her eyes turned cold, her breathing grew somewhat erratic and her nostrils flared, it was almost as if she was about to breathe fire. "You want to know if I'm ok?" Liz whispered so quietly Maria and Michael almost didn't hear her. "YOU WANT TO KNOW IF I'M OK?" Liz yelled. "Well maybe if everyone wasn't to GOD DAMN INVOLVED WITH THEMSELVES, someone would have noticed me! Everyone is better now because they all had someone. But who did I have? Who was there for me? NO ONE! I was left to deal by myself, so I've found a way to deal, BY MYSELF. So don't ask how I am, because if you'd have been the best friend you were supposed to be, maybe you would know how I AM!" A single tear rolled down Liz's cheek as she finished, then she shot up and out of the booth and ran up to her room just as Max and Tess walked in followed by Kyle and Isabel.  
  
"Where's Liz going?" Kyle asked. "I don't know." Michael replied. "Guys I think there's something wrong with Liz." Maria said, "She just completely blew up at me when I asked her how she was, I'm really worried." Michael put his arm around Maria's shoulders to comfort her. "She was kinda creepy." Michael replied to everyone's questioning stares. "Well what are we supposed to do about it? She won't let us in, she's blocked all of us out. How are we supposed to help her? Isabel asked a little annoyed at the whole situation. "See, that's just the thing, I think she wants help, she just doesn't want to ask because, she kept saying something about no one ever noticing, and that no one paid attention. Oh yeah and that everyone had someone and she had no one." Maria said, trying to get a grip on what her friend was going through.  
  
Everyone fell silent at this revelation, but Max couldn't help but feel something horribly was about to happen. He just had this gut feeling that someone in his life was fading away. It felt their spirit was almost dead. Liz.  
  
***  
  
Liz ran up to her bedroom slammed her door shut, flew onto her bed and burst into tears. She hated this, her life was so horrible. Liz looked at her wrists and she couldn't believe how many little scars were there. How many there was all over her body. 'Why did I do this to myself? WHY?' Liz thought and she continued to cry.  
  
About an hour went passed and Liz was just staring at the ceiling. Eventually she fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Tess slowly walked over to Max sitting on his bed, undoing the top button of her blouse. Max put his arms around waist and pulled her to him, devouring her mouth with his. He thought that is he was with Tess that maybe this horrible feeling in his gut would go away. Aside from what the rumors said about Max and Tess, they had never gone all the way.  
  
Max was now on top of Tess and he shirt was off and they were so intense they began to get flashes. Tess was receiving the usual flashes when suddenly she felt something, something horribly devastating. Then she saw her, Liz, and she knew what Max was feeling. She instantly pulled way and sat up. She was just putting her shirt back on when Max finally asked, "What's the matter?" "The matter is I saw her," Tess whispered, "I saw HER! I thought you were over her. I thought you only loved me. I SAW HER!" Tess just exploded. "You still love her, you still love her? Why? How, how could you do this to me?" "Tess, I-I, I'm sor-" "No, shut up," Tess interrupted, "I'm sorry Max but I can't do this anymore. I can't always be second best to you. I can't live knowing that if you could've you would have chosen her. I just can't do it." Tess let her tears flow freely as she stood up and walked towards the door, but before she left she turned around and whispered "Goodbye Max." And she was gone. Max, still trying to figure what just happened, was hit by that feeling from earlier 10 fold.  
  
Liz woke up 2 hours later and rolled over to see what time it was. '11:43 pm, good' she thought. Liz rolled off her bed and thanked god that her parents had left for Albuquerque for the rest of the weekend. 'I don't want to feel like this anymore, I've had enough pain, it's time to end the pain."  
  
Liz walked over to her dresser and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote. When she finished she left it on her bed and went to her fathers study. She went over to his desk and opened the bottom drawer and pulled everything out. At the bottom she found the gun. She picked it up and looked at it mesmerized by it. Liz walked to the front door of her apartment and put on her leather jacket and put the gun in the inner pocket. She grabbed the keys to her mom's car and opened the car door got in and drove away just as someone was climbing the fire escape up to her room. 


	3. Max Saves Liz, Again

AN: This chapter is really low and yeah I dunno it's just kinda sad but when I wrote it I had a purpose so yeah it's worth it. I just hope people find it as moving as I did while writing it cuz it's about a horribly depressed girl who lost everything. So just understand that it kinda gets intense. By the end of this chapter things get way better. Rated R.  
  
Chapter 3: Max saves Liz. Again  
  
Max tapped on her window a couple of times. When she didn't answer he opened the window and slid into the room, "Liz? Liz are you here?" He whispered. When she didn't answer he turned to leave when something caught his eye. He walked over to her bed and picked up a folded piece of paper that said on the cover, TO ANYONE WHO CARES (if there's anyone out there left). Max opened up the paper and read it.  
  
'I just thought I should tell you I'm sorry but I have to leave. And no, I don't mean I'm running away. I mean I don't want to be living anymore. I haven't really been living for 2 months. It all just happened so fast. I lost the one person I ever could've truly loved and my best friend all in the same week. And nobody cared to pay attention to me. Nobody noticed that I was slipping, but I guess that was my fault right, how everyone just chose to ignore me? I lost everyone that I hold dear to my heart that day Alex died. Everyone had someone to turn to, to help with the pain except for me. So you know what I did? I turned to pain. The one thing that truly gave me comfort. I turned to the army knife that I gave to Max that he gave back. Every night for a month, the knife inscribed with 'Max and Liz 4ever' gave me the comfort I so longed for. That's how it should be right, that the one thing I found comfort in was the one thing left I had of Max, and that that thing caused me pain. But now, now it's time to end it. Now I can be set free. Maybe someone could've saved me earlier on; maybe things wouldn't have turned out this way if I wasn't alone. I really don't know. I do have one favor to ask of the person who finds this letter. Please tell my parents that I'm sorry and I love them and that it's not their fault. And please tell Maria that I love her and I'm sorry. And please, please tell Max that I love him with all my heart mind and soul, and tell him I'm sorry for causing him so much pain this year. Oh and tell him that when he saw me and Kyle together, that it was a lie and that Maria can explain it to him. Well I guess now I should drop a hint of where you can find me right? A cliff outside of town. I'm sorry. Goodbye.  
  
~Liz  
  
While reading this Max had crumpled down to the floor and was crying. There was only one thing to do, he had to find her. And he knew exactly where to go. Max ran out to his Jeep as fast as he could. He jumped into his jeep and hit the gas and headed out to his Michael, Isabel and Tess' birthplace.  
  
When he arrived sure enough he saw Liz's mom's car parked at the side of the road. He got out of the jeep and ran up the side of the cliff. He got to the top and saw Liz standing at the edge with a gin to her right temple.  
  
"Liz?" Max asked, he was so scared, "Go away Max," Liz said not turning around. "Liz please don't do this." Max pleaded. "Why not, it's not like anyways cared before, why should anyone care now?" Liz said blankly. "Because, because I love you." Max blurted out crying now. "YOU, you love me? Is that why you didn't even acknowledge my existence, is that why you SLEPT WITH HER?" Liz screamed, "I didn't sleep with her, those were just rumors." Max said quietly. Liz didn't answer him. "Liz you have to believe me, I couldn't have slept with her. I love you too much." Liz turned around slowly to look at him. Her eyes were blood shot. "Liz you don't have to do this. Think about everyone who loves you. Think about what this would do to them. We just lost Alex. I don't know if we could recover if we lost you too. Liz, think about your parents. What this would do to them. Think about what Alex would say to you if he knew what you were about to do. Liz, please don't," Liz lowered the gun and slowly turned it on Max. "Liz?" Max asked confused. "How dare you," Liz whispered. "How dare you play the guilt card on me. You have no idea what it's been like. You don't know, you could never know. You had Isabel and Michael, and, and Tess. You always have people to fall back on. I had no one. Maria didn't even anything until today, and she's my BEST FRIEND. We were supposed to be there for each other, but she decided to go to Michael and completely forget about me. None of you will ever know how I feel. Yeah sure you guys all lost a friend, Maria lost a best friend and Isabel lost a love but no one will ever understand how I feel. I lost my best friend AND I lost my soul mate. But, I lost the most and no one was there, no one was ever there. I don't want to feel like this anymore. I want it to be over, I can't stand to live with the pain anymore." "Liz don't." "SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP, I can't do this anymore Max. I just can't, I don't want to live," Liz Turned the gun back to her head "I LONG TO DIE!" She screamed. Max had started walking towards her while she was speaking and he was now right in front of her. "Liz, NO!!!" Max lunged forward and grabbed her wrist just as he pulled the trigger. The bullet shot out just beside Liz's head and was aimed out into the desert. Liz dropped the gun and started pounding on Max's chest scream, "Why? How could you? I HATE YOU!" "I love you." Max said. "NOOOO!" Liz screamed pounding even harder on Max's chest, "I love you," he said again. Her pounding had gone down a considerable amount and she started crying and then she fell into his arms and they sunk to the ground, Max's arms around Liz. "I love you." And with those finally words Max began to cry and they sat there crying in each other's arms.  
  
***  
  
Max took Liz back home and they went up to her room. That's when Max remembered the note. He had to know. "Liz?" "Yeah?" She whispered. "In you note you said that what I saw, you, you and Kyle, you said it was a lie, what did you mean?" He wanted it to be what he thought so badly. "Oh Max, I'm so sorry. We never slept together, I just had to do something to get you to fall out of love with me." "But why? Why would you want to do that?" Max asked. "Because, because a future version of you came back in time to tell me that if you weren't with Tess then the world would end. At first I thought he was a shape shifter but her told me that you would come and sing to me with a mariachi band in approximately 10 seconds, and you did. He told me I had to get you to fall out of love with me. That's why I set you up with Tess, that's why I set up that thing with Kyle. Do you know how hard it was for me to tell you I didn't want to die for you? You saved my life and I owe you my life, twice. I would give my life in a second if it meant you could live on. I love you so much. God Max I'm so sorry." Liz was balling her eyes out again. Max took her into his embrace. "Shh, it's ok you did it for me, for the world. You should be considered a hero. You gave up happiness for your planets survival. I'm sorry I never noticed you before, there's absolutely no excuse, but at least I noticed you in time you save your life. Liz, I want us to be together. I want us to be together in everyway possible, emotionally, and physically, in every sense of the word. I love you so much and I never want us to be apart again." Max confessed he was so afraid Liz wouldn't accept this that he was his breath waiting for her reply. "Me too," was all she said and with that Max grabbed her and kissed her with every fibre of his being.  
  
Max slowly undid her shirt never breaking the kiss and pulled it off of her. He slowly kissed down her arm and he opened his eyes to look at her beauty but all he did was gasp. "Liz, oh my god Liz," Liz tried to cover herself up so he couldn't see her scars. They were all over her stomach her wrists and her arms. Max pulled the covers away and said "Liz wait, let me heal them, please," Liz nodded her head and Max placed his hand over every single cut. "Thank you," Liz whispered and pulled him back into a kiss. Liz pulled Max's shirt off over his head and started to kiss his neck, and then she moved to his chest. She undid his pants button and lowered the zipper and slowly pushed his pants down. Max did the same with Liz's pants and then he pulled her into his chest and kissed her liked a hungry tiger. He undid her bra clasp and slid the straps over her should, and kissed where each strap was, letting her bra fall to the floor then without removing his lips from her neck he took off her underwear and dropped them into the pile of clothes. Max got up to take of his boxers but all he could do was stare at Liz lying naked on the bed in front of him waiting for him. You're so beautiful you know that!" Max said to Liz, who was beaming up at him. She sat up and pulled his boxers down over his hips and stared up into his eyes and whispered, "So are you." Then she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to her. She lay back and pulled him on to of her. "Max I love you." "I love you too." Max moved down to kiss her neck, then he trailed kisses down to her supple breast and he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked on it while massaging her other breast, then he switched giving each beautiful breast to attention it deserves. "Ahh" gasped Liz at how good his touch felt and she could feel her heat getting wet as Max moved to kiss down her stomach and around her navel. He was torturing her with pleasure. Max paused a moment to look at Liz and savour this moment when he heard a disappointed sigh escape his beloveds lips and he resumed his exploration of her body. Max brought his hand up to Liz's sacred area and dragged his finger around the edge of her lips, letting her suffer for a moment before he gently inserted two fingers and pumped lowly in and out. He slowly brought his mouth down to Liz's heat and flapped his tongue around causing Liz to thrust her hips forward and arch her back, "Oh go Max, don't stop!" Liz screamed. Hear this caused Max to speed up his motions bringing Liz to her edge, she felt like she exploded, it was like something shot through her whole body and then like a wave she released and Max lapped it up, causing Liz to shiver from having him lick her area that now belonged to him. Max slid himself up Liz's body trailing his tongue from her nib, up to her navel to the valley between her breasts to her neck; he trailed kisses up her jaw and then attaches himself to her lips. Liz's groans were lost in his mouth. They devoured each other though their kisses. And now it was Liz's turn to pleasure him. Liz attached her mouth to his neck. She sucked so hard she gave him a hickie then she moved down laying light kisses all over his body. When she reached his man hood, she licked him from bass to tip and trailed her tongue around his tip before she devoured him. She moved up and down while lightly squeezing his bass and pumping it and massaging his sack with her other hand. "Mmmm, oh god Liz," Max groaned under his breath. His breathing was uncontrollably fast and this felt so good. "Liz, I'm-gonna-come-move-back," Max warned between moans, he didn't want Liz to think she had to do anything. But Liz had another idea. "Shh, Max it's ok just relax." Liz resumed her pumping and when she felt him reaching the edge she gave one last squeeze to the bass of his member and he exploded. Liz licked up every last drop. "Oh, god Liz that was amazing," Max, said but Liz crawled up his body and planted her mouth on his lips and they lay there naked lips locked together for while until Liz couldn't take it anymore. "Max," she gasped "I want you, I want to feel you inside me." Liz whispered against his ear. "Liz are you sure, you don't have to." "Max, please I need you." Liz moaned. Max obeyed Liz's plea and guided his, again, hard on to Liz's entrance, he paused at the opening and looked into her eyes and found the recognition he need and penetrated. He found her barrier and plunged in. "A-ah-ahh," Liz whimpered a little and Max stopped. "No Max, don't' stop, it's gonna hurt no matter what," Max drove in a little more until his entire length was inside of her. He pulled out and slowly pushed in again, letting Liz get used to the feel of him inside of her. He started to move faster then looked into Liz's eyes and all he saw was pure lust. "Max, faster, go faster." Liz screamed. Max plunged in and out faster and faster letting little moans escape his mouth. Max could feel her getting ready, her muscles were clenching over his length, she was close and so was he. He reached his hand down between their bodies and started to rub her nib so she would come with him. Max plunged in and out a few more times and he couldn't' hold it any longer, he released his seed inside of her letting a low moan escape and a few seconds later Liz was sent over the top and she scream. Max collapsed on top of Liz and they lay there holding each other.  
  
Liz pulled back a little bit to look into Max's eyes and what she saw truly amazed her. In Max' eyes she saw lust, pure unadulterated lust and undying love. She never thought anyone would ever look at her like that and it just made her love Max Evans even more. "Max, I need to have a shower." Liz said. "Do you have to?" Max whined. He was perfectly fine the way he was. "Yes, now let go of me and maybe I'll let you join me." Liz gave him a shy smile. "Only if we can wash each other." Max bargained, reaching out to touch her face. "I thought you'd never ask," Liz giggled as she bit his hand and jumped up out of bed and ran for the bathroom as Max chased her grabbing at her waiste making her jump and squeal. 


	4. Back To Normal Almost

Chapter 4  
  
Back to Normal.Almost  
  
Max woke up to the sight of a pair of beautiful chocolate doe eyes staring back at him. He smiled and leaned in to kiss this amazing creature that lay in his arms. 'She's mine,' he thought 'And I'm hers, forever!' "Morning," Liz smiled up at his beautiful amber eyes. "Morning, yourself," Max whispered into her ear while nibbling just a little bit. "He he he," Liz giggled, "That tickles." "Well, that's kinda the point now, isn't it?" Max asked with a husky voice. "Oh. I have to get up and open the Crashdown." Liz groaned as she pulled the covers off of her and got up. "Do you have to?" Max grabbed her hand and pulled back down on top of him and kissed her passionately, trying to persuade her to stay. "Yes, I have to." She said, getting back up reluctantly. Liz walked over to her closet and pulled out her work uniform and put it on whilst Max watched her with seductive eyes and a pouting mouth. "My parents are out of town and the left me in charge." Liz said, walking over to the mirror and adjusted her alien antenna headband. "Fine, just, wait for me ok?" Max said climbing out of bed and slipping on his and his pants. Before Liz could leave the bedroom Max grabbed her and pulled her in for one more mind-boggling kiss. When he released her he whispered, "I'll meet you downstairs." Max climbed out the window and down the fire escape. He jumped into his jeep and drove home to change, then went straight back to the Crashdown.  
  
As soon as Max was out the window Liz pulled open her door and headed downstairs to the restaurant. She unlocked the front door and switched the sign to open, and then she turned to go put on some coffee.  
  
The first person to enter the café was Michael. Liz turned toward the door expectantly when she heard the bell jingle. When she noticed it was Michael her head dropped a little but still she said, "Hey Michael." Michael was completely taken aback by this gesture. To have Liz actually acknowledge he presence was truly a miracle in his eyes, considering how closed off she'd been for the past 2 months. "Wow, Liz you're actually talking to me, I'm proud of you." "Yeah, so, can't a person say hello to a frie - Max!!!" Liz screeched and ran over to him, jumping into his arms and kissing him passionately. "Hello to you too, Liz," Max said still holding onto her. "Ok, have I missed something here, Maxwell? Why are you kissing Liz when you're with Tess, and why has Liz become all happy again when just yesterday she was totally depressed and pissed off?" Michael asked. He was so confused. Just when Max was about to explain, the bell on the door chimed and Liz jumped out of Max's embrace and screamed, "MARIA!!!!!" Liz rushed over to her best friend. "Oh Maria, I love you so much!" Liz fell into a completely surprised Maria. "Well, I love you too chica, but what's with the sudden change in attitude." Maria asked returning Liz's hug. Liz fell to the ground in tears, pulling Maria down with her not willing to let go. "God, Maria I'm so sorry," Liz choked out. "It's ok Lizzie, come on babe, lets go into the back and talk, ok?" Maria suggested, pulling Liz up off the floor and helping her into the back room. "Ok, Maxwell, what the hell was that?" Michael demanded. "Well it's kinda a long story." Max started. "Well I've got all day." Michael countered. "Ok, well it all started with this," Max pulled out a note form his jacket pocket. "I was going to talk to Liz last night and all I found was this note." He handed the note to Michael. Michael read the note over and by the time he had finished, his hands were trembling. "My god, Max, I never realized, I mean. I never knew," Michael couldn't even bring himself to say it. "I know, that's how I felt," Max continued on to tell Michael tell Michael what happened from the then until he had Liz safely back home, conveniently leaving out the part about the cementing their relationship. "Wow," was all Michael could think to say.  
  
"Oh god, Maria. I can't believe I almost, almost. killed myself." Liz ended in a whisper. "How could I have even considered that? I was so selfish. I was scaring myself so badly. The bullet, it was. it was and inch away from my head. I actually pulled the trigger." Liz cried on her friends shoulder. "Shh, shh, it's all over now, you're safe now. You're going to he ok now, I promise. No one needs to know about this, ever. You're back, that's all that matters now." Maria was trying desperately to make Liz feel better. But after what she just found out, she wasn't sure she would be able to hold it together. "Maria?" "Yeah," "There's something else I have to tell you, and you have to promise not to freak out." Liz pleaded. "With light of recent situations, I think I could handle just about anything right now." Maria joked nervously. "So babe, what is it?" "Well, um, I didn't think I should keep this from you and I kinda need to talk about it. Um, last night, me and Max. Max and I, we, uh, we kinda, we." Liz stumbled over her words. "Did you do what I think you did?" Maria asked hesitantly. Liz just nodded her head, knowing exactly what Maria was thinking "HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF GOD, YOU DIDN'T?" Maria screamed. "Wow, this is huge, Liz, really huge." Maria said just as the guys burst in through the door thinking something was terribly wrong. "Is everything ok? Liz are you alright?" Max asked kneeling down next to her. "Yeah, I'm fine." Liz said blushing slightly from Maria's outburst. Max turned to look at Maria and she was practically hyperventilating. "Maria, are YOU ok?" Max asked. "Yeah, Max, God, I, you." Maria threw her arms around him and squeezed him tightly for bringing Liz back to her, then she pulled back and slapped him us side the head. "You know, I should probably hurt you, considering everything that's happened." Max was completely and utterly lost. "Sorry," Maria giggled along with Liz. "You just better take good care of her, or I'll have to kill you." Maria said. "Ok, what am I missing here?" Michael was really confused by now. Max turned to catch Michael's eyes, and when he did Max direct Michael's gaze to Liz then back to himself, hoping Michael would get the hint, but Michael was still clueless. "You're back together now, I already knew tha" "They slept together, you idiot." Maria giggled hugging Liz again. "Oh, OHHHH!" Michael's eyes grew so wide everyone thought that they were going to pop out of his eye sockets. This just made Liz and Maria giggle even more and Max let out a heavy chuckle as well. "Hey Max, can I talk to you for a minute?" Michael asked pulling Max back into the other room. "So." "So what Michael?" So, how was it? You know, the whole human/alien sex deal?" Michael nudged. "Look, Michael, I'm not gonna talk about my sex life with you." Max stated firmly. "Oh come on Max, don't hold out. I need to know what to expect." "No, you'll find out when you find out, mine is private." And with that Max went back into the other room.  
  
***  
  
After the morning rush died down, Liz sat down in a booth with Max. Whispering sweet nothings to each other, they didn't notice the bell chime as the door opened. "Hey Kyle," Maria said cheerfully. "Hey, how's it going?" Kyle asked. Maria tipped her head in the direction of Max and Liz, trying to get Kyle to look at them. As soon as he saw them his eyes bulged out. 'OH MY GOD.' He mouthed to Maria. 'I KNOW' she mouthed back. Kyle walked over to the booth and said, "Hey Liz, Max." "Kyle!" Liz said getting up to hug him. "Who Liz, I thought you wanted to keep us a secret?" Kyle smirked at the look on Max's face. "Kyle," Liz giggled while smacking him on the arm. "Whaaaaaaat?" Kyle dragged on to make it seem more dramatic. "So, I see we're back to normal again?" He asked slipping into the booth opposite Max and Liz. "Well, I'm trying, but for the most part yes." Liz said while Max kissed her neck. "Hey Max, either get a room of let the girl talk without you attacking her." Michael smirked, coming up to sit next to Kyle. "Ok, I have a few questions." Michael said. "Shoot," Kyle said for absolutely no reason. "Shut up Kyle." Michael snapped. "Anyways, ok first. Liz, I thought you slept with Kyle, but then I read that note, so what happened there?" "WHAT!?! Max, you let him read it?" Liz asked a little pissed off. "Well, yeah, I figured you wouldn't want to explain what was up with you so I let him read it so you didn't have to tell everyone." Max said, pleading with his eyes for her forgiveness. "Ok," said Liz. Then she went on to explain the whole Future Max ordeal. When she was done Kyle said, "So I was like helping you save the world? Cool." "Wow, Liz, you would give up happiness to save us, to save your world? Thank you." Michael was truly touched. "Yeah except it caused Alex's death. and almost mine." She added quietly as a tear trickled down her cheek. Max pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the top of her head. "It's ok," he whispered. What Liz just said finally clicked in and Kyle shouted, "YOU WHAT?" This caused Liz to cry even harder. "Kyle, shut up." Max said softly. "Here, Liz is it ok?" Max asked taking to note out of his pocket. "Yeah," She whispered. Max shoved the note in Kyle's face. Kyle read the note and his eyes started to water. "Liz," he whispered, taking her hand in his. Liz gave him a weak smile and whispered, "Max saved me." Max pulled Liz onto his lap at this and she rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms protectively around her. "I love you," he whispered, "I love you too."  
  
***  
  
2 weeks later.  
  
Liz was just about to go to the newest customer in the Crashdown to take their order when she got this really gross feeling in the pit of her stomach. She ran to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet bole. She gagged a few times then hurled. Liz got up, flushed the toilet and washed her face. When she left the bathroom Maria was standing there, her hands on her hips giving Liz a quizzical look. "You ok?" She asked. "Yeah, I've just been doing that for the past 5 days." Liz replied sarcastically. "Well maybe you should go to the doctor and check it out." Maria suggested. "Yeah, sure. I'll go after work. Will you come with me?" Liz asked. "Sure. Now come one let's get back out there before our customers turn into evil aliens from another planet." Maria joked.  
  
Liz and Maria changed back into their clothes and were about to head out when Max and Michael walked in. "Hey," Max said bringing Liz in for a kiss. "Hey," Liz said once Max released her. "Hey Maria," Michael said, following Max's lead. "Space boy," Maria replied giving him a funny look after he pulled away. "What? Am I not aloud to kiss my girlfriend?" "Well, yeah... Maria gave in. She wouldn't be one to deny public affection form Michael. "We were actually just on our way out." Liz said eyeing Maria. "Where are you going?" Max asked. "Girl thing." Maria filled quickly before Liz could even speak. "Yeah, we'll be back in around an hour." " Meet us here?" Maria asked the boys. "Sure thing, pixie." Michael replied playfully, pulling Maria to him again. "See you later," the girls said at the same time, slipping out of their mans grasps and running out the front door before the boys could stop them.  
  
The girls arrived at the doctor's office and Liz froze. "It's ok chica," Maria assured her, taking her hand and pulling her into the office. "Hi, I'd like to make an appointment with the doctor for as soon as possible." Liz told the receptionist of the walk in clinic. "Sure thing, just fill out this form and I'll see what I can do." Liz filled out the form and handed it back to the receptionist. "Thank you, um...I think there's an opening right now, if that's ok?" "Yes that would be great." Liz said. "Ok come with me please." "I'll be right here when you come out, ok Liz." Maria called after her. "Thanks Ria."  
  
***  
  
When Liz came out, her hands were trembling and her bottom lip was quivering. "Liz, what's wrong?" Maria asked running over to her best friend. "Maria. I. I - I'm, I'm pregnant."  
  
A/N: Hey sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I had it written at the same time as the other chapters I just got really lazy. LOL anyways. I keep starting different fics and I think I have this really weird thing where I have different muses and they all switch on and off. Like say my art muse will switch on and all of the other ones turn off, then my song writing one turns on then my story writing then my poetry writing one and so on it's kinda annoying cuz it means that I can't do more than one creative thing at a time or else it will probably suck. anyways. hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one is already written and it might be up by tomorrow or Monday not sure yet. anyways REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. The Responsibility of a Lifetime

The Responsibility of a Lifetime  
  
Liz and Maria arrived back at the Crashdown and stood out side for nearly 5 minutes before Maria grabbed Liz's hand and squeezed then pulled her inside. Once inside, Maria dragged Liz right passed a waiting Max and Michael and into the back room, but not before Max and Michael got a look at both girls. Liz was so pale her face was a ghostly white and Maria was just really scared. They looked at each other nervously, got up and followed the girls into the back.  
  
The door swung open causing Liz and Maria to jerk their heads up from their whispered conversation (more like Maria talking and trying to comfort Liz.)  
  
"Liz?" Max asked, seeing her like this reminded him of that horrible night a couple of weeks ago.  
  
"Liz are you ok?" Max walked over to her and sat down next to her.  
  
"Michael, maybe we should leave." Maria suggested standing up, but Liz clung to her hand like it was her life support.  
  
"No, please stay. I need you here." Liz pleaded.  
  
"Ok sure babe." Maria sat back down.  
  
"I guess I should go?" Michael asked heading for the door.  
  
"No, Michael you can stay. Everyone will find out soon enough."  
  
"Ok," Michael said. 'What the hell is going on?' Michael thought to himself.  
  
"Liz," Max asked calmly. "Is everything ok?"  
  
Liz got one look at Max and crawled into his arms bawling her eyes out into his chest while sill holding onto Maria's hand. Max put his arms protectively around Liz and held her to him and let her cry.  
  
"Liz, do you want me to tell them?" Maria asked, concerned for her best friend. Liz sniffled then turned to Maria and said, "Thanks, but I need to do this."  
  
"Ok, when ever you're ready." Maria squeezed Liz's hand reassuringly. Letting her know with a single gesture that she wouldn't be alone in this. Liz smiled weakly at her and turned to look Max in the eyes. Max smiled sadly at Liz, "It's ok Liz. What is it?"  
  
"I-I-I." Liz stuttered, and held tighter to Maria's hand.  
  
"Go on Liz, we're all her for you. You'll never be alone." Maria whispered to Liz. Liz smiled at Maria then turned her attention back to Max.  
  
"Max, I-I'm..." Liz took one deep breath them let it out. "Max, I'm pregnant." Tears started to fill her eyes again at the look on Max's face.  
  
"Holy shit," Michael was the first to break the silence. At his statement Liz just broke down completely and instead of going to Max she turned to Maria and buried her face in Maria's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, baby, it's ok. Lizzie, I don't ever want you to think you're alone in this. Even if no one else accepts it, you'll always have my mom and me. She understands what it's like." Maria said giving Max an evil glare that said IF-YOU-DON'T-SUPPORT-THIS-I"LL-KILL-YOU!  
  
"Liz?" Max whispered. "Liz, look at me." Max took Liz's hand in his and she turned to face him. Her eyes puffy and red and her cheeks stained with tears.  
  
"Liz, listen to me. I love you, and whatever happens I always will love you and I will always be there for you. I will accept whatever decision you make about this baby. And if you decided to keep it, I will love him or her with all my heart. You can always count on me." Max said keeping direct eye contact with Liz the entire time.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
  
"Everyone will be there for you and your inborn child Liz. That's a promise from uncle Michael." Michael said so seriously it made Maria laugh.  
  
"What?" He shot at her.  
  
"Sorry, that was just too cute." Maria giggled. "Whatever." Michael crossed his arms and turned his head. Maria got up and walked over to him crawling into his lap. She kissed his forehead, then his nose then each cheek. Michael just turned his head even more but as soon as their lips touched he dropped all defenses and kissed her back. Meanwhile Liz had gone back into Max's waiting arms and she just had to giggle when she saw this display of affection in front of her. Max kissed Liz on the forehead and whispered, "I will always love you." Liz smiled at Max and collapsed in his arms again.  
  
******  
  
"Oh, my god," Isabel was completely shocked at this news.  
  
"Who, what, when, where, why, how" Was the only thing Kyle could say,  
  
"How could you let this happen? I mean what if the baby comes out with 2 heads and 20 eyes or something?" Isabel was not too happy about this at all.  
  
"Isabel, don't you think you're exaggerating just a little bit?" Max asked. He saw the look on Liz's face when Isabel said that and he didn't want her to feel frightened about having his child.  
  
"I'm mean, Liz is human and I'm half human, so it's a 75% chance that the baby will turn out to be 100% human." Max said trying to think logically about the biology factor.  
  
"Max is right Is, it's not very likely that this child will come out looking like that." Liz said, tapping into her scientific brain.  
  
"And we really want you to be ok with this because you will be its aunt." Max put it. 'Maybe that will help her adjust.' Max thought.  
  
"Well I'm not saying I don't want this to happen. It's just, I'm trying to get you to see what kind of consequences this baby could have."  
  
"Isabel, I'm not giving up this baby." Liz said sternly.  
  
"And I'm not asking up too. I will support you in whatever you two choose to do. I'm just really disappointed in you Max." And with that Isabel walked into he front of the Crashdown. All eyes turned to Kyle who through out the entire conversation sat wide-eyed staring at Liz's stomach.  
  
"Earth to Kyle." Michael called while snapping his fingers in Kyle's face.  
  
"Huh, what?" Kyle's head snapped up and he looked like a dear caught in headlights.  
  
"Kyle, are you ok?" Liz asked putting a hand on his arm.  
  
"Oh, yeah I'm fine. But Liz, are you ok? I mean you're not hurt or anything?" Kyle asked his eyes roaming her body for any signs of damage.  
  
"I would never hurt Liz, you know that..." Max added quietly, "intentionally." His eyes down cast.  
  
"Oh Max, don't do this to yourself. You never meant to hurt me and I brought it upon myself. It was my fault I got hurt not yours. I'm the one who pushed you back in the first place. I'm the one who said that I wouldn't die for you. It's not your fault it's mine." Liz whispered the last part. It was barely audible but everyone heard. Max put an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I love you and nothing could ever pull us apart again."  
  
"Max," Liz looked up into his eyes and she couldn't believe she pushed him away.  
  
"How are we gonna tell our parents?" Liz asked her eyes starting to water.  
  
"I don't know Liz. But we will find a way and if they don't support us then we'll just have to find a place of our own." Max suggested.  
  
"No, I can't leave home yet. I'm not ready. We have to make them support us." Liz saw the hurt look on Max's face aster saying those words and she felt bad but she didn't regret it either.  
  
"Max, I'm just not ready to leave home yet." Liz answered Max's question before he even got a chance to open his mouth.  
  
"I understand. So we should try and decide how to tell them. Ok so whose parents should we tell first? Yours or mine?" Max asked not hearing the door to the back room swing open.  
  
"Tell us what?" Mr. Parker asked from his position behind Max. 


	6. Harsh Reality

Chapter 6  
  
Harsh Reality  
  
"Dad! I didn't see you there." Liz said looking between Max and her dad nervously.  
  
"Tell us what, Liz?" Mr. Parker asked more sternly this time.  
  
"Um, we wanted to tell you that," Max squeezed her hand giving her his support.  
  
"Guys," Liz said looking at her friends, "Could you give us a minute." They nodded walking out of the back room.  
  
"So, what is it Liz?" Mr. Parker asked again.  
  
"Well, I'm..." Liz looked to Max, who smiled giving her the strength to carry on.  
  
"Dad, I'm pregnant." Liz finished nervously. She couldn't look at him for she was SO embarrassed at the fact that her dad new she'd had sex.  
  
Mr. Parker jus stood there, in complete shock.  
  
"You're what?" He whispered.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Liz said with a little more confidence.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Came a scream from the stairs. Liz looked over to see her mother seething with anger, her teeth grinding together so hard they could grind rock into sand. The look made Liz feel 1millimeter tall, trapped in the corner of room full of her worst nightmares.  
  
"You're what!?!" Mrs. Parker screamed again.  
  
Liz's eyes began to fill with tears at that moment and she whispered, "I'm pregnant." And she began to cry.  
  
"GET OUT!" Mrs. Parker bellowed. "Go upstairs, get your stuff and get out." She said quietly but with such force Liz thought this woman could get a whole army to surrender to her in 1 minute.  
  
"Mom?" Liz asked quietly threw her tears.  
  
"No, I'm not the mother of a girl who would let herself become pregnant. Especially with, with him." She said disgusted.  
  
"Dad?" Liz turned to her silent father.  
  
"Do as she says Liz." He said turning away from her. Mrs. Parker walked into the diner to take orders and Mr. Parker walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I thought they would understand. Liz again began to cry and Max pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Come on, let's pack a bag and we'll go get Maria and go over to her place, ok?" Max concluded.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Liz said dejectedly.  
  
Max and Liz packed a bag full of Liz's things, and then they went to get Maria and the three of them headed over to Maria's. On the way Max explained to Maria what happened. Maria enfolded Liz in her arms.  
  
"Oh, sweetie, it's gonna be ok. Everything will be ok. I promise." Maria said soothingly.  
  
When they arrived at Maria's they went into find Amy sitting on the couch watching TV. She turned when to look at who had walked in.  
  
"Hey Kids, what's wrong?" She asked when she saw their faces.  
  
"Um, mom, Liz might have to stay with us for a while." Maria said carefully.  
  
"How come?" Amy asked as they sat down.  
  
"Um... Ms, Deluca, Liz is pregnant." Max said tentatively.  
  
"Oh my." Amy said concern written on her face.  
  
"I told my parents this morning and they told me to get out. That they didn't have a daughter any more." Liz said beginning to cry again.  
  
"Oh Liz." Amy said going to sit next to her and pulling the tiny girl into her arms.  
  
"You can stay here as long as you need." Amy said. "Maria and I will take care of you and Max, you're welcome here anytime."  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Deluca." Max said for both he and Liz.  
  
"Liz, would you like to come with me to tell my parents? I know for a fact at least my mom will be more understanding." Max asked quietly.  
  
"Ok, can we do it now? I don't want to have to worry about this for a long time."  
  
"Sure Liz, Let's go." Liz nodded her head and Max took her hand and led her out to his Jeep.  
  
"Good luck guys." Maria called out to them as they got into the Jeep.  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Evans sat facing their son and his girlfriend. They had just heard the worst news a child could tell their parents. Their son had gotten his girlfriend pregnant.  
  
'Calmly, we have to deal with this calmly.' Mr. Evans instructed himself.  
  
'Oh god, I hope Liz is all right. She looks horrible.' Mrs. Evans thought.  
  
"Liz, have you told your parents yet?" Mrs. Evans asked calmly.  
  
"Yes," was all she could manage to say on that subject.  
  
"And how did they take it?" Mrs. Evans pushed on.  
  
Liz looked at Max pleadingly, silently asking for help.  
  
"When we told her parents they told her to get out." Max said sadly.  
  
"Oh jeez," Mr. Evans said, while Mrs. Evans just had a sympathetic look on her face.  
  
"Well, you know you could always stay here, if you like." Mrs. Evans suggested.  
  
"Thank you but I'm already staying with Maria. We told her mom because her mom also went through a teen pregnancy herself." Liz said.  
  
"Oh, ok. Would you like us to speak to your parents Liz?" Mr. Evans asked feeling pity for this tiny girl.  
  
"No!" Liz said a bit to quickly. "I mean, I want to give them some time." Liz said more calmly.  
  
"Ok, well have you thought about what your going to be doing once this baby comes?" Mr. Evans asked getting back to reality.  
  
"Well, I'm going to take on more ours at the UFO museum and we were thinking of looking for a place of our own." Max said, knowing his father would ask something like this.  
  
"Ok, and what about education?" Mrs. Evans asked.  
  
"Well school is almost over and I won't start to show before the summer, so I was thinking, I have enough credits to graduate this year if I wanted to, and I think Max could too." With a nod from Max she continued.  
  
"Then I could do correspondence with UNM at home until I'm ready to attend normal classes again." Liz said looking to Max to continue.  
  
"Right and we could find a place close to the university so I can attend classes and be there for Liz and the baby." Max concluded.  
  
"And what would you study?" Mr. Evans asked, very impressed by how responsible this kids were.  
  
"Well, I'm going to study molecular biology and then hopefully become a science teacher." Liz said knowing exactly what she wanted to be.  
  
"And I am going to study law and maybe one work with you dad." Max said pretty sure of himself.  
  
"Wow, you guys are quite prepared for this aren't you. You must have thought a lot about this." Mr. Evans said, admiring their ability to keep a level head. These were definitely two extraordinary young adults. 


End file.
